Series 8: The Next Generation
You thought the story of Ratchet and Clank was over? Wrong! The newest chapter in the Ratchet and Clank's Adventures series will begin in the near future. Main Members *Ratchet and Clank *Sasha *Captain Qwark *Angela *Alister Azimuth *Merc & Green *Rusty Pete *Talwyn *Cronk and Zephyr Returning members *Silver Fang *Silver The Hedgehog New members *Ratchet and Sasha's son - Jake *Garfield and Odie *Marcus Damon and Agumon *Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon *Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon *Keenan Crier and Falcomon *Goku Jr. *Grim, Billy and Mandy *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf Possible Members * Zecora Season 1: New Beginnings Saga - Part 1 #Another Story Begins - (Bambi) (Co-Written and Co-Directed by NW901) #The Return of Darkness - (The Mummy Returns) #Old Friends - (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) #New Friends Around the World - (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) #The Sky is the Limit - (Tweety's High Flying Adventure) #New Places - (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire) #Pasts Revealed - (Muppets From Space) #Ape Frenzy - (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) (Co-Written and co-directed by NW901) #Fievel's Special Treasure - (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) #The Power of Destiny - (The Pagemaster) Season 2: New Beginnings Saga - Part 2 #Unknown Places - (Where the Wild Things Are) #Year 2 - (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) (Written by NW901 & KivaMarieTurbo1) #The Night of Demons - (The Mortal Instruments - City of Bones) #Return of the Dragonballs - (Dragonball GT: A Hero's Legacy) (Co-Written by NW901) #Heart of Ice - (Disney's Frozen) (Co-Written by NW901) #Twilght's New Path - (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure) #Ratchet & Clank vs. The Boogeyman (Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure) #Time Travel Mischief Makers - (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) #Kid Sized Detective - (Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper) #No Case Too Small - (Detective Pikachu) (Written by NW901) #Horror in Gotham City - (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) (Co-Written and Co-Directed by NW901) #To The Stars - (Dragonheart) (Co-Written by NW901) #Songs from the Heart - (Happy Feet) Season 3: Jake's Journey Saga #A New Test - Part 1: The Return of Optimus Prime - (Transformers) (Co-Written by NW901) #A New Test - Part 2: Code of Hero's Honor - (Divergent) (Co-Written by NW901 & KivaMarieTurbo1) #Twilight's Revealed Destiny - (Rampage) #Every Step Counts - (Happy Feet 2) #Scary Secrets - (The Haunted Mansion) #Friendship is Truly Magic - (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom) #Dumb Wishes - (Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island) #The Element Gauntlet - (Pacific Rim: Uprising) #Hero Royale - (Captain America: Civil War) (Co-Written by NW901) #Kiva's Return - (FernGully 2) (Co-Written by NW901 & KivaMarieTurbo1) #Reia's Training with the Avatar - (Mighty Joe Young) (Co-Written by NW901) #Penguin Thunderball - (Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar) (Co-Directed by NW901) #Magicians of Fate (Doctor Strange) (Co-written by NW901) #Hatchet Returns (Tomb Raider- 2018) #Darkness Forever (Star Trek: Beyond) (Co-Written and Co-Directed by NW901) Category:Tigerman531